Naruto Yuki Uchiha Uzumaki
by jCOOLn
Summary: As itachi kills shisui, and takes his eyes, shisui makes on request. "Give my eyes to someone who will make them a legend." Itachi can only think of one person who can do this, but first he must break naruto of his childish views on life. Harem/Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan/Chakra Chains/Ice Release/Strong Naruto/Eventually will be the first Raven Sage.


Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha Yuki

Naruto is eight years old and the story starts out the night itachi kills shisui and takes both his eyes.

Itachi was looking into a jar full of a light green liquid used to preserve body parts. Inside were two eye floating around in the green liquid. These were no normal eyes though, oh no these two eyes held three tome like markings in each eye, and if he applied more chakra the would stand form into the mangekyou sharingan. The design was a simple square that seamed to be in turning. These eyes were Shisui Uchiha's eyes. The only person in the Uchiha clan with the mangekyou sharingan until now. Now itachi was the only person with the mangekyou since he just killed shisui and took his eye's.

Itachi was at a loss for what to do. He knew he was going to kill his clan, but let his little brother live. But now he had shisui's eyes, and his friends last request. "Find someone who will make my eyes a legend." Was shisui's last request before he died.

It was a strange request, most likely asked because shisui had always been forced to stay in the shadows, even though he always wanted to be a big name shinobi like the sanin or the hokage. The clan however liked to keep to themselves, so shisui was forced to follow suit as well.

'But who has the pedigree, and potential to bring shisui's eyes to greatness.' Itachi thought as he sat on the edge of a house.

Just then he saw the one to become shisui's successor. Naruto uzumaki ran across the darkened streets looking around for anything that could give him way. 'He already has chunin stealth and infiltration skills, he's the son of a kage and a princess, massive chakra reserves, and an amazing regeneration ability. Not only would the boy be able to keep two foreign dojutsus active at all times, but with 'that' technique he won't have to.

Following naruto, itach watched as he stole books, food, utensils, and anything else he might need to survive. He couldn't steal clothes because people would know it was him, so he was stuck in that rediculuse orange jump suit he always wore.

'Him! He is the one for sure now to deliver his gift, and make sure he is taken care of enough that he will make a full recovery.

After naruto was done stealing everything he needed, he sealed it up in a storage scroll he stole. As he went to lay down he hid the scroll under his bed so he wouldn't loose it. 'One day I won't have to live like some worthless demon child, and if everyone tries to keep me down then I will return the favor when I become powerful.' Naruto said to himself, as he drifted off into a world of dreams.

It was around two in the morning, but naruto could sense someone was in his house. Long ago he learned to sleep with his senses open in case someone tried to kill him in his sleep. Whoever this person was though, he was good. Naruto was a natural born sensor, and could feel people's chakra up to a certain distance. After years of honing this ability, and using it at all times, naruto could now even use it as he slept. His ability was so good that he even could sence the ambu that were suppose to guard him, even though they never did.

Naruto slowly reached for his kunai that he kept hidden on him at all times. He was getting ready to strike when the person in the shadows spoke.

"Amazing. Not only did you sense me, but you were able to do it even as you slept." Spoke the intruder.

Naruto knew the gig was up, so steeling his nerves naruto jumped out of bed, and charged his intruder. He got about half way to the unidentified Uchiha, although his chakra was familiar, before he heard the man speak. Looking into his eyes naruto noticed they were in a weird pattern he had never seen any other Uchiha with before.

"Tsukuyomi." Was all naruto heard before his world went dark. When he came to he was strapped to a cross, and the only colors left were black,grey,and a deep blood red.

"Welcome naruto uzumaki to my world of tsukuyomi." Itachi said in a completely monotone voice.

Naruto knew he couldn't escape. The Uchiha ocular genjutsu was legendary. He was just a kid with a little self taught chakra training. So he did what he always did when in a bind and played with words trying to find a weakness.

"Interesting genjutsu. If you don't mind me asking why did you put me in hear?" Naruto asked in the same neutral voice itachi used.

Seeing things weren't going as planned, itachi decided he would use a similar type of motivation on naruto, that he was planning to use on sasuke.

"I only came hear to ask you how you can live in such ignorance all of your life and not go crazy?" Itachi said as he analyzed every reaction naruto's face made.

"What do you mean by ignorance?" Naruto said, as he to analyzed itachi, searching for what he was trying to pull.

Smirking mentally itachi continued. "You know what I'm talking about. You are ignorant about almost everything that has ever happened to you. You don't know why your hated. You don't know who your parents are. You don't even know why your always alone, why nobody wants to play with you, why people throw you out of shops and attack you in the streets. And worst of all you can't find out, because out of the three people who don't hate you, only one knows the truth, and every time you ask him who your parents are he says..(itachi transforms into the hokage) "I'm sorry naruto-kun but I don't know who your parents are." (Itach then transforms back into himself)

Naruto was livid. The hokage the first person he thought ever cared about him, lied about something that he knew was extremely important to naruto. "He lied... He lied to me that bastared! Why? Why did he lie to me?" Naruto asked and demanded all at once loosing all composure.

"Do you want to know why?" Itachi replied.

"Yes! Yes! Please tell me! Who are my parents? Why am I hated? Please I beg you tell me!" Naruto shouted as he begged itachi from the cross he was on

"No" was itachi's only response.

"What why not? Why build my hopes up just to let me down? Why? Why?" Naruto was crying. He was so mad. He finally found someone who had all the answers to all his questions, and now he refused to answer them!

"Why should i tell someone as weak as you. If you can't get the answers for yourself, then you don't deserve to have them" itach knew what he was doing was incredibly crewel, but he promised shisui and he was going to keep that promise.

"What are you saying! That if I want the answers with no lies, just brutally honest truth, I have to beet you?" Naruto had herd of itachi he was rumored to be a prodigy among prodigies from the Uchiha clan.

"Yes. If you don't want lies or alterations to the truth you will find me, and defeat me in combat." Itachi said with finality in his voice.

"Then I will. I will beat you to hell and back until you tell me what I want to know!" Naruto said with conviction that even suprised itachi.

"If you are so certain then let me show you what will happen should you fail." Snapping his fingers a hundred itachi's appeared with swords and started to stab, cut, and maim naruto for the next forty seven hours and thirty minutes.

When the tsukuyomi was done naruto was about to collapse from the feeling of being torchered for two days strait.

"When you come to get the answeres you seek, make sure you have the same eyes as me." Itachi said as he watched naruto try not to faint. He couldn't believe his mind didn't snap from all that tourcher.

"How am I going to come before you with eyes like your. I have no idea how you made your sharingan look like that, plus I don't even have the sharingan." Said naruto through ragged breaths.

"To obtain the mangekyou sharingan like mine you have to kill your best friend, but don't worry about getting the sharingan. I have an extra set right hear." Itachi said with an ominous voice.

'How can those stupid villager love those evil eyed people, but hate me so much?' Was what naruto thought until he herd the last part of itachi's little speech. Looking up he could see a pair of sharingan eyes floating around in a jar of green liquid. Naruto knew what itachi was about to do, but didn't make no move to run. If this was the price of power the so be it.

Itachi slowly reached down and ripped out both of naruto's eyes receiving a loud screen from the pain. 'Thankfully I already put up the sound barriers' itachi thought as he placed shisui's eyes in naruto's eye sockets. Going through a couple of long and complex hand seal itachi finally placed his hands on naruto's new eyes and said, "secret technique: merging body jutsu" itachi shouted out as deep green chakra formed around his hands and flowed into naruto's new eyes.

The eyes were first stuck in the mangekyou sharingan, then moved onto the three tome form, then two tome's, and finally the one tome before disappearing completely, leaving a deep sapphire blue set of eyes. After the process was complete naruto subcame to his fatigue and slipped into a light coma.

Picking naruto up, itachi took naruto to the hospital were he stayed in his coma like state for a solid month.

Many things happened while naruto was in the hospital. The Uchiha massacre was the first that happened. Then there was the one about itachi killing his entire clan except sasuke. Then there was sasuke who was in a coma. Finally the news about the 'demon brat' awakening the sharingan a week before the Uchiha massacre.

When naruto awakened he was a different person. Gone was the person who would try and make others feel better, gone was the fake smile, and finally gone was 'dobe.'

As soon as naruto was released from the hospital he broke into the Uchiha library with his sharingan active, and started reading all of the chakra control exercises. He knew sasuke would get out of the hospital soon, so he took as many empty scrolls he could find and began copying everything he thought he might need to get stronger.

First he copied all the chakra control exercises. Then finding chakra paper and finding out he had both a wind and fire affinity. He figured the fire was from his sharingan, since almost all uchihas had a fire affinity. Since he had both he decided to copy down all the exercises for both fire and wind. There was much more info on fire then wind. He figured the wind scrolls were all made around the founding of the village judging by the amount of dust on them.

As naruto was looking through all the chakra exercises he noticed a couple of exercises marked 'shape manipulation.' After reading through it, he figured it would be useful so he copied it down.

Secound was tai jutsu: He knew itachi probably used the Uchiha tai jutsu style the interceptor fist that was a heavy defensive style. He copied it down along with one called muy tai, and another called shadow fist. The shadow fist was a style that attacks the blind spots and vital spots. Muy tai used almost every part of the body to attack somone with extreme close range making it very difficult to counter.

Third was nin jutsu: he went throught the Uchiha library and started copying down fifty wind jutsu's and fifty fire jutsu. After they were done with that he moved on to genjutsu.

Fourth genjutsu: naruto knew there was many forms of genjutsu. Normal hand seala and the genjutsu the sharingan could make, what he didn't know was that there were others. One was sound base another was through the use of toxins. He figured he would copy the normal way and the sharingan based scrolls. He also took the the sound base ones as well. He figured it would give him an edge over itachi.

Naruto looked around but couldn't find much in the way of kenjutsu, med ninjutsu, or fuinjutsu, so he went strait to the archives on the sharingan.

Five sharingan: after reading through everything the sharingan could do, naruto began to copy down the abilities, how to train them, and best ways to evolve it.

Final mangekyou sharingan: There was only the history on it. There were also a couple of jutsu written down to the side. The amuterasu, then the tsukuyomi, and the final technique susanoo. Off to the side there was also a note that described a few techniques that have popped up in a few uchihas over the years that only they could do. One was the kamui and another was to kotoamataukami.

After naruto was done it was already night time, so he sealed all of his notes into a large sealing scroll he found in one of the rooms then headed towards his run down shack of a home in the red light district.

A few days after naruto's little brows sasuke was released from the hospital. Just like naruto expected sasuke was treated like some kind of fallen hero, while he was treated with more scorn then ever. Many believed he cause itachi to go crazy and kill his clan.

Naruto didn't care though, he had other things to worry about. Now that he had a goal, so he knew what he had to do. Naruto spent the next month in his room mastering his wind release by cutting leaves. After that he went on to cutting a water fall that was down a river. It took him another month to get It down. During this time naruto was also learning other things. First he went on learning the interceptor fist. He read all the scrolls, and the started practicing the stances. Then he went on learning the basics of genjutsu. Over the next four years naruto went on to master all three tiajutsu styles, both his fire and wind style chakra affinities, both the normal and sharingan based genjutsu styles. He also learned how to infuse his genjutsu into his whistling to make a very power form of genjutsu that allowed him to use both of his hands while he used his sound based genjutsu.

Naruto's greatest accomplishment by far was his sharingan's abilities and his use of them. In the first year of having his sharingan naruto was able to gain all three tomes in both eyes. Then he started using it to hypnotize civilians. At first it was just one at a time then he went up to two, then three, and so on. In the end naruto could even hypnotize the weaker jonin with them.

Over the years naruto challenged many Ninja to fight, always fighting people he knew he could beat since he was sure that at least if he won they both would walk away, if he lost he wasn't so sure they would do the same. He did this for one reason. And that was to gain fighting experience so he wouldn't freeze up, or make a stupid mistake while fighting itachi.

Sasuke didn't like naruto, because now naruto had the sharingan and he didn't. What also pissed him off was how much stronger he was getting in such a short amount of time. It felt like naruto was getting much stronger while he wasn't getting any stronger at all. What made things worse was now they were on the same team, and naruto was able to figure out kakashi's stupid test while he didn't. What made things worse was that he was taken out so easily while naruto was able to dodge and counter everything kakashi threw at him.

After three months of doing D ranked missions Sakura flipped out and requested a somthing higher since she was so tired of catching Tora the fire dymos wife's cat. After much arguing they were given a C rank guard mission to wave.

Now they were in a diamond formation surrounding a twitchy bridge builder.

Around mid day of walking to Wave naruto spotted a genjutsu that was in the form of puddle.

Naruto had such a large reserve of chakra that he could keep his sharingan on without much strain on his reserves. This didn't help sasuke's mood when he would see it. It was a constant reminder that naruto had somehow activated his clans dojutsu and also mastered it. The only thing keeping sasuke from snapping was the fact that naruto hadn't activated the mangekyou yet, so there was still hope of surpassing him.

As they passed the puddle a chain came out of the puddles and ripped 'kakashi' in half. Going through a series of hand seals naruto called out "wind style: drear breakthrough jutsu" inhaling a deep beep breath he then blew out a torrent of wind that threw both attacker into a twin set of trees knocking them both out.

Sasuke was pissed! Naruto he just taken away his moment to shine once more. He was about to yell at naruto until he herd naruto speak.

"You can come out now kakashi." Naruto spoke in a monotone voice.

After revealing himself and getting all the info from both the bridge builder and the demon brothers they agreed to continue the mission.

Same fight as canon except naruto disappears and sasuke and Sakura save kakashi.

When naruto felt a second chakra source he went to investigate it. When he came apon a boy a little older, and a lot more feminen. As they spoke they watched the fight play through, making comments hear and there and really enjoying themselves. When it came time for 'haku',as naruto came to learn his name, to save zabuza. Naruto agreed not to interfere if haku promised to meet up with him in a couple of days. When haku agreed naruto stepped out of the way and allowed haku to save zabuza.

After that they went to zabuza a house and faired him for the next few days.

After a few days naruto got a sign to go meet up with haku. This continued for the entire time they were in wave. Naruto and haku became fast friends after learning about each others past. They kept some things hidden from one another. Like how naruto really got his sharingan, or that haku wasn't just zabuzas medic nin. Naruto believed there was another of haku's clan that was with them that did a lot of the fighting like zabuza, and haku just healed them. The time spent with haku was the best time naruto ever had, and haku quickly became naruto's closest person.

After a month of this naruto and his team confronted zabuza and the other member of the yuki clan.

As they were fighting naruto prepared a technique he invented based on kakashi's chidori. Kakashi would coat his hand in lightning chakra and focus it into his palm to be used, a lot like a palm thrust. Naruto on the other hand coated his entire hand in wind chakra, but focused it on the edges of his hand and fingers to increase its cutting capabilities. Going through the hand signs naruto called out the name of his jutsu. "Wind style: fall of the crow jutsu" naruto named it such because he was sure it would be his finishing move on itachi when the fought.

After charging up his jutsu naruto took off at blinding spears and pierced he ice mirror where the hunter nin was jutsu cut right through the ice mirror and strait into the hunter nins chest. As the mirrors fell, and so did the hunter nins mask.

"Haku" naruto whispered with a look of horror on his face. He hoped to any and all gods that didn't hate him that this wasn't happening, that he was caught in some horrible genjutsu that not even his sharingan couldn't pierce.

"High naruto" haku said as he coughed up a little bit of blood.

"Why! Why didn't you say somthing! You know I would have stopped if I knew it was you!" Cried naruto as he felt a irritating itch in his eye.

"I had to do it for my special person." Cough cough " zabuza wanted to die a swordsman's death so he ordered us to fight, even if he didn't believe we would win." Haku said with a sad smile.

Naruto was about to have a mental break down until he herd haku's next words.

"Naruto I know life has dealt you and me a cruel hand, and I know at times you question weather or not its worth living. I just want you to know that I see you as a special person to me, so I want to give you somthing." Taking out a knife haku cuts open naruto's wrist, the. Does the same to himself. Haku then pours his blood into naruto's cut to allow there blood to mix in him.

Suddenly naruto could feel a cold power moving from his wrist to the rest of his body. It felt so cold and yet so nice at the same time. He continued to revel in the feeling until haku started to talk again.

'Naruto you are the last of the yuki clan now, since I passed on not only my power, but my life to you. I don't know how it will affect you physically, but I do know that all of your future children will have the ice release kekkei genkia. You were a great friend, and I don't blame you for any of this. Goodbye naruto yuki..." Those were the last words haku spoke before collapsing on the bridge dead.

Naruto began to cry. He had not cried since he was four years old. The harsh life, the hate, and loneliness had basically beaten it out of him, but now with the death of the closest thing to family he ever had, naruto let his tears fall like rain.

(Next there's gato's speech as he insults haku and zabuza. This makes naruto snap.)

"I don't care what you say about zabuza, but if you insult haku I'm going to kill you." Naruto spoke with his oddly darkening hair covering his eyes.

"Haha and what are you going to do if I do insult that cross dressing faget?" Was gato's snobbish reply

"Then I'm going to kill you. All of you." Was naruto's dark and ominous reply.

"Ha yea right. Alright boy first on to kill that blond brat gets a bonus." Gato spoke as his men began to charge the wounded ninja.

Kakashi was worried. He was almost out of chakra, sasuke was knocked out, and Sakura was useless. The only person that looked like he could save them was naruto , he was sure naruto was running low as well. He was about to grab Sakura and sasuke and make a run for it since naruto could walk on his own. That was until he herd naruto speak one word, then all he herd were screams. Looking back he saw silver and blue flame engulfing the entire mob of bandits. The odd thing about these flames was they didn't give off any heat. Instead they felt cold and ominous. Wondering were naruto learned such a jutsu, he look over at naruto, and what he saw shocked him. Standing there was naruto, his hair was now jet black, and his skin was much paler. But what shocked kakashi the most was naruto's eyes. Instead of three tomes in his eyes he had what looked like an eight edged gear. Kakashi knew what those eyes meant. He was one of the few people out side of the Uchiha clan who knew about the mangekyou sharingan. As the flames were put out by naruto, he began walking in gato's direction. Picking up a kunai from off the ground naruto threw it, and it embedded itself in gato's leg stopping him from running.

"Please ill give you whatever you want just don't kill me!" Cried gato as he tried to slide away.

"Even with all of your money you will never be able to bring back the one person who has ever cared about me. No in fact you insulted his very memory, this I cannot allow to go unpunished." Naruto spoke in a voice that promised to bring unimaginable pain onto gato.

"Please have mercie!" Begged gato.

"No" spoke naruto, then he remembered the next jutsu in the mangekyou. Speaking no more then a whisper, naruto said, "tsukuyomi."

Instantly gato fell over foaming at the mouth with a look if pure terror and pain upon his face.

What nobody knew was that mentally gato had just spent two whole days swimming in a sea of silver-blue flames that would burn him, but never completely.

Soon the villagers executed him and naruto was pulled aside by kakashi, and explained that those eyes did far more damage than they were worth. After ignoring his sensie, naruto didn't know weather to be happy he finally got the mangekyou or sad that it came at the cost of haku's life. Speaking of haku, naruto decided to seal him up and bury him wherever naruto decided to lay roots down. He knew he would be leaving the hidden leaf one day, but wasn't sure when.

'First I have to master my new water release, then learn a few techniques. After that I will have to master my ice release and try and invent some techniques for it. Hmm mayby I can recreate some other clans techniques like the hozuki clan or maybe model some of my future techniques after other kekkei genkia like the senjus wood release or the yodaime's kazekages magnet release." Thought naruto.

As they made it back to konoha naruto pondered wear he wanted to bring his clan to live. Being a clan of one naruto was the only one who he had to worrie about. 'Hmmm not Suna there's no water although there is plenty of wind. Not iwa either, as soon as they find out I'm an ex konoha ninja they would kill me. Not mist either, since they were the ones who forced haku to live the way he did. That leaves kumo, or one of the minor countries' naruto thought to himself. He was sure kumo would take him in. They loved bloodlines to much, which lead to there attempt to kidnap a few members of certain clans. To naruto's knowledge they hadn't succeeded though. 'Now all I need to do is get in touch with kumo somehow, so I can escape and have somewhere to go while I train to get stronger to interrogate itachi.' Naruto smilled. Finally things are looking up. Soon he will find out about who he really was.

As they entered the village they began to split up. Sasuke went to learn more a out his sharingan that he recently activated. It was just one tome but that didn't stop his 'I'm better then you', smirk. Sakura just followed him like a lost kitten. Kakashi went to report the mission, and naruto decided to go to the library to learn more about water release.

As naruto entered the library, the woman who ran it went over to him to kick him out. This happened every time naruto entered the library, and as always naruto simply looked into her eyes and hypnotized her.

"What can I help you with today Mr. Yuki?" She said with a glazed look in her eyes.

"Yes Mrs Harano I would like for you to direct me to the water release section." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Right this way Mr Yuki." Sakura's mom said as she directed naruto in the water style section of the ninjutsu library.

"Thank you Mrs. Harano you may leave now. I will call you if I need anything."

"As you wish Mr. Yuki" was all she said as she turned and walled away.

"Hmmmm ok here we go. 'Water release training' ok now I just got to look through a few water ninjutsu scrolls and I'm out of hear.' Naruto thought to himself as he began to scan different many different water techniques with his sharingan active. After a few hours of scanning naruto packed up, and left the library to go learn water ninjutsu. He had already copied all of zabuza's techniques, now he just needed to master them.

As naruto walked to an open field kakashi body flickered in from of him. 'Note to self, learn the body flicker technique.' Naruto thought to himself.

"What can I do for you today kakashi sensie?" Naruto said in a polite voice not wanting kakashi to start snooping around his business.

"Nothing much really. I see you went to the library and checked out a book on how to master water release." Kakashi spoke in a happy voice.

"Yes well sense my sensie doesn't seem to like to actually teach, I'm having to do it for myself." Naruto spoke friendly, but his words cut deep.

Raising his hands in a defensive manner responded "now now I believe in a hands off learning experience."

"Hmmm I bet you weren't thinking that when you were almost killed twice on a C rank mission, but I digress. I highly doubt you came all this way just to make small talk about your incompetency." Naruto said in a monotone voice.

Lowering his head, because he knew naruto was right about him being a terrible teacher kakashi said,"we'll I signed you and your teammates up for the chunin exams, be at the academy in a two months if you want to compete. Kakashi spoke.

"Wow your just the smartest sensie ever. Send a student you know almost nothing about to the chunin exams with a ego maniac and a die hard fan girl. You must be a genius!" Naruto spoke with sarcasm as he began to walk away to practice his water style.

Kakashi lowered his head in defeat. He knew he was a terrible sensie. He didn't train them, almost got them killed, and tried to annoy them at every turn. After mentally berating himself kakashi body flickered away. He gave them the rest of the two months to themselves to let them improve.

Naruto spent the first month completely mastering his water style that was on par with the nindaime's. Then the last month he spent mastering his ice release kekkei genkia. He mastered the ice release to such an extent that he could channel it through a blade like he did his wind style, but with the added benefit of freezing a good potion of whatever it hit. Naruto was very catiouse when learning his hyoton. He didn't want anyone to know about it since it would bring a lot of unneeded attention his way. As naruto trained he realized the chunin exams were the perfect place to find somone from kumo to help him escape konoha.

Now after the two months naruto was sitting in the stomach of a snake. After passing the written test they proceeded to to the field test. The field test was being held in the forest of death. Everything was going good until a giant gust of wind knocked him into the air. That's when a giant snake swallowed him whole.

"I'm not your dinner!" Naruto shouted as he channelled chakra into his eyes activating the mangekyou sharingan. "You think your big well try on this, 'SUSANOO'!" Naruto shouted as he fell into the acid in the snakes stomach. Suddenly the snake expanded and exploded. Standing in the middle of the snakes remains was naruto surrounded by what looked like a skeleton. It was very light almost pale blue in color with four horns at the top of its head. Quickly deactivating his eyes naruto went to check on his 'teammates'. Upon arrival naruto saw one of the dumbest things he ever saw in his entire life. Sasuke was fighting orochimaro. A fresh gening was fighting a sanin. 'Dumb ass' was all naruto could think as he watched the one sided fight. After the fight was finished naruto picked up sakura and sasuke, then body flickered to the the gate were he opened the scrolls, talked to iruka, and finally took a nap after a long day.

The next day the four man team from kumo came in. They were a wierd bunch if naruto had ever seen on. The red head with dark skin seemed violent with personal issues. The older blonde had slitted eyes and seemed to radiat power. To naruto she seemed to be in charge. Her fellow blonde was a well endowed girl especially for her age, with an attitude that could compete with naruto's ice jutsu. Finally there was the only male. He had dark skin and white hair he also seemed to be a worry wart who always jumped to the worst case scenario. As naruto approached them, they took notice of him as well.

"And what do you want?" The red head asked as her hand went for her sword.

The leader stopped this quick though. "Karui are you trying to get us disqualified? Stop acting like a fool and use your brain!" She said as she berated her teammate for her to to aggression attitude towards someone who hadn't even done anything to her. "I'm sorry about karui, she's a sweat girl, just quick to anger. I'm yugito, the male is omoi, my fellow blond is Samui, and as I have said before the red head is karui." Spoke yugito in a friendly yet business like tone.

"We'll it is a pleasure to meet you four and I apologize if I did, or said anything that may have offended you. The reason I aproached you four wasn't to start a fight I was hopping you all could introduce me to your sensie? Ohh how rude of me my name is naruto yuki."

"Ohh and why would a little leaf genin wish to speak to me?" Said a strange voice from behind naruto.

Looking back naruto was shocked."damn your huge!" Naruto said in a gasp like voice.

"We'll? What do you need from me little leaf ninja?" Said the giant sensie.

"I just wanted to meet a full fledge jonin from kumo sense Iv never seen one before. It's a pleasure to meet you." Said naruto as he extended his hand In a hand shake.

Reaching down the kumo sensie shook naruto's hand.

"We'll its been a pleasure talking to you five, and I wish you all the best of luck in the rest of the exam." Naruto said with a smile as he began to walk back to his room.

"That was weird." Spoke omio.

"Yes, but you got to admit he was very handsome." Spoke karui and surprisingly enough Samui and yugito noded there heads in agreement.

Looking up at there sensie they saw something they never believed the there sensei could do. He looked serious. "Follow me we have something we must discuss in the room.

Following there sensie into omoi and his room they all sat down awaiting for him to explain what was going on. As there sensie sat down karui asked "bee sensie what's going on? Why are we all in y'all's two room?" Bee looked at them and then to the hand he shook with naruto. Slowly he lifted up his sleeve and removed a note.

This took all of them by surprise. "Where did you get that note sensie?" Samui asked, but already had an idea of we're it came from.

"That leaf ninja hid it on my person as we were shaking hands. I don't know what's it about, but I do know he went through a lot of trouble to make sure nobody from konoha saw him do it." Said bee as he started to unfold the letter.

After a few minutes karui couldn't take it, and asked "so what does it say sensie?"

Bee then handed it to her witch caused all four of them to read it at the same time.

'Dear kumo ninja I am naruto yuki, last of the yuki clan from the mist. If you do not know the yuki clan were famous in mist before the bloodline purges for there ice release kekkei genkia. I would like to join kumo and restart the yuki clan there, but as you have probably guessed that would be rather difficult with me being trapped in konoha. I don't wish to become a rogue ninja only to find out kumo won't except me as one of there own. If you can get me assurance that I will be able to become an ninja of the clouds and be able to restart my clan in kumo I would like to become a kumo nin. Please get back to me with your reply ASAP!

P.s. burn this note so I won't have any evidence of me committing a crime.

They were shocked. After a few minutes of silence Samui finally found her voice."what do you think Bee sensie? It could be a trap to make us look bad. I mean we have no idea why he wants to leave the leaf anyways.

After a few minutes of thinking bee finally answered, " I'll send a message to my brother the Raikage. If he agrees well go for it. If he doesn't well tell him were not interested." Said serious Killer Bee.

Writing a note down and tying it to a messenger hawk killer bee used to communicate with his brother. Killer bee sent the hawk out to inform the Raikage of the recent events.

It took another five days before the time ran out. In that time many teams made it, while many more didn't.

(Canon intro for the pre tournament) (Gona go strait to the fighting)

(All fights canon except kiba and naruto's. the kumo team fought OC characters from other villages and won.)

"Now will kiba inuzaka and naruto yuki please come down for you turn." Spoke a passive proctor.

"Haha finally we get to show that loser we are the top dogs and that he's the 'dobe'." Cried kiba as he raced to the stage floor.

'I don't care if your student has the sharingan. Kiba is going to beat naruto.' Thought an over confident kurenia.

'I hope naruto doesn't kill kiba.' Were kakashi's only thoughts.

Down in the arena.

"Ok you two ready?" Both nod "then begin" shouted the proctor as he jumped back.

Naruto didn't have his sharingan active. He didn't see no need, since he knew kiba was all bark no bite.

"Now I've got you 'inuzaka secret technique: fang over fang jutsu'" cried kiba as he and akamaru his nin dog started spinning at incredible speeds then charged naruto.

"Hmmm figures you would use that technique. It is the inuzaka's patterned technique, like the uchihas 'great fireball jutsu'.

Naruto brought his hands together and started going through hand signs. "Wind style: vacuum wave jutsu'. Naruto cried out as a wave of pressurized wind came out of his mouth. Then the wind jutsu and the spinning kiba jutsu connected naruto's jutsu over powered kiba's and send him hurtling into the wall, leaving a crater. After seeing this naruto began to walk up the stairs to the balcony.

"Winner naruto yuki!" Cried the proctor.

Everyone was shocked. The figured kiba was going to loose but no one expected it to be so easy for naruto to win.

After the pre tournament was over, they all lined up to see who they would be facing in the real tournament.

Yugito vs neji

Sound nin vs naruto

Samui vs tamari

Omio vs sasuke

Kankuro vs garaa

Karui vs shikamara

"These will be your aponents in the finals, the finals will be held in a month,good luck"was all the proctor said before body flickering away.

As everyone was filing out of the room naruto spotted the sound girl talking to a red head girl. They looked to be the same age, and were talking like they were friends. Naruto had been thinking about the dark haired sound girl ever since he saver her life from wild tigers in the forest of death.

He wasn't stupid though he knew these feelings were that of attraction, but now with the beautiful red head with her, naruto was having a hard time not blushing.

Steeling his nerves naruto decided to go talk to them. 'It's not like she will be mad at me for saving her life'. Naruto tried to assure himself.

As he got closer they took notice of him. It only took a second and he was laying on his back being hugged to death by the black hairs one.

"Uhhm its good to see you again to." Laughed naruto as he watched her face turn as red as he friends hair.

"It's good to see you to. I just wanted to thank you for saving my life back there. Ohh and my name is kin t. By the way." Said kin as she looked at naruto shyly.

"We'll your welcome of coarse, and I'm naruto, its a pleasure to meet you and your friend." Naruto said in a kind voice with a smile on his voice.

"Hey you limp dick faget my name isn't 'your friend' it's tayuya and you better not forget it." Tayuya was very angry. She hadn't had a crush on a guy her whole life, but this guy just walks up and she couldn't get her heart to calm down.

"Such a lovely mouth shouldn't be tainted by such dirty words, although I guess it is your choice on how you talk." Naruto watched as tayuya started stuttering as her face turned the color of her hair.

"So what you just came over her to flirt with us hmmm?" Was tayuya's response hopping to make him sound like a pervert.

"Pretty much. I saw kin in the forest and Iv had a strong attraction to her ever since. Now I'm having that same feeling for her and you." Naruto said in nonchalant voice.

Kin and tayuya were speechless. Did this guy honestly think he could have both of them?

"Why do you think we would both have a relationship with you? It's not like either one of us wants to become some pricks mistress." Tayuya said in one of her rarely serious voices that didn't cuss very much.

"I don't want either of you to become a mistress. You see I'm the last of my bloodline, the ice release kekkei gekkai, and I will have to take multiple brides to restore it. The reason I came to you two was because I felt something towards you two that I have never felt before. I know I'm basically a stranger to you two, but I promise you that my heart is big enough for the both of you." naruto said all of this with a voice that made them feel safe and secure.

They desperately wanted to believe him. They were tired of living in otogakure. The thought of living as the brides of someone who would not only love them both, but also had money and status was like a dream come true. When they looked into his eyes they knew he was being honest when he said he could love them both.

"I won't lie, I have also felt somthing for you, but how are you going to make us leaf shinobi's when we are already sound shinobi's?" Tayuya spoke

Naruto was thrilled. These two women he had so recently started to fall for we're giving him a chance to prove himself. Leaning in to whisper he said, "I'm not going to make you leaf shinobi, but cloud."

Seeing the confused looks on there faces, naruto filled them in on his plan to escape to kumo. They were shocked at first, and asked why he was trying to abandon his home. After explaining a generalized version of his life both girls hated the leaf almost as much as naruto did. They in turn told him about the invasion that would happen during the final tournament. This was perfect. Once the invasion started they along with all the kumo ninja would escape to the cloud village. After finalizing the plan with them naruto did somthing that shocked both f them.

"So, I know we have a lot of things to train this coming month, but I think we should get to know each other better." Said naruto as they walked towards naruto's house.

"And how will we do that frosty?" Laughed tayuya as they continued to walk.

Smiling naruto quickly grabbed her by the waist and brought there faces mere inches apart before speaking. "I was thinking of a date my red head fire cracker."

At this point tayuya was stuttering as her face turned crimson red. Nobody had ever asked her out before, and she had also never been so close to a man let alone such an intimate position.

"So what do you and kin-chan think about-going out with me?" naruto said in a sultry voice.

"We would love to!" Said kin with a smile on her face.

"Good, ill take you both out tonight." Said naruto as he body flickered away.

Over the rest of the month naruto did three things. First he spent time getting to know kin, and tayuya. While he was getting to know them he made use of a jutsu tayuya taught him. While naruto was spending time with his new girls, his clones were learning things for him.

Second was training in everything he could. If he was going to leave the hidden leaf he was going to take as many skills as he could. He would send about thirty clones out to spy on people as they trained. Using his sharingan, he was able to copy hundreds of techniques in a few months. He also recreated kakashi's chidori, and raikiri. He also changed them to use wind chakra instead of lightning. Naruto's physical training went up as well as he added even more weights to his person.

Third he talked to the kumo team. He got to know them all very well. The sensie Killer Bee was a real good guy. He was always willing to help his students, him, kin, and tayuya. He trained kin in kenjutsu, tayuya in tai jutsu, and was just willing to spar with naruto to help him prepare for the tournament. Omio was also a good guy. He was to quick to go into a worst case scenario mode, but was fun and nice. He got close to the three girls most. Tayuya and karui got close fast. They both got along like long lost sisters. They both liked to cuss, fight, and were quick to anger. Kin and yugito got close, though naruto didn't know the specifics on how or why. Him and Samui also got very close. When they first started training together, she challenged naruto to a spar. Needless to say she lost bad. Ever sense the she had been at his side trying to keep up with his training.

When they found out naruto was dating both kin and tayuya, the girls flipped. After dodging there jutsu for about two hours, he explained to them about reviving his clan. After that he had three more confessions. Apparently while training karui, Samui, and yugito had fallen for him. Naruto was very happy someone was willing to love him, but wouldn't make this decision without tayuya and Kin's approval. After considering it tayuya and kin agreed to let the three be apart of there lovers life, but only if they agreed to let tayuya and kin be naruto's 'first' everything. It took a while, but now naruto had five girlfriends.

Naruto also learned the hard way that using the mangekyou wasn't worth it. He had been trying to complete his 'susanoo', but still couldn't complete the head and upper chest. Now his vision was beginning to blur and it worried him he would go blind. 'Itachi's eyes must be terrible as well if he has been on the run for so long. I bet he's been forced to use it a couple of times on the hunter nin that have been tracking him. I bet he can't even see half as good as he ounce could.' This made naruto smile.

Now it was the day of the invasion and he was thrilled. 'Finally! This will be the final day I have to live in this god awful village. When the invasion starts me, tayuya, kin, and the kumo ninja will escape to the cloud village to live out the rest of our days in bliss.' Naruto and the girls had been talking about the future. They talked about dating, marriage, love making, and starting a family. They were all thrilled about it. Now the last thing naruto wanted to do was piss off sasuke, and the best way to do that was to show off his mangekyou.

As naruto entered the room he saw all of the contestants except one.

'Looks like sasuke is running a bit late. Hmmm that's just like him to make everyone else wait on him.' Naruto thought with an angry frown.

Looking into the stands, naruto could see kin and tayuya standing next to killer bee, just incase the escape didn't go as planned.

Naruto watched the first match. Neji was going good but he couldn't quite hit yugito, because of her cat like reflexes. As the match continued yugito used a fire jutsu that covered the entire stadium floor in fire. Seeing that he had nowhere left to run neji gave up.

The next match was naruto's. He was fighting Kin's teammate. She had told him how they use to be mean, and belittled her. Naruto was going to make him pay, he had already killed the one that looked like a mummy in the forest of death now it was this guys turn.

Naruto watched as the sound nin came into the stage.

"So your that leaf ninja kin ran off with. Ha ill make sure to kill you, then drag her back to Oto to be punished" the sound nin said with a grin on his face.

Naruto didn't move a muscle. He knew if he attacked to early he would be disqualified for it. But as soon as the match began this sound ninja was going to get it.

"Begin!" Shouted the proctor.

"Haha you should have were defend when you had the chance now your going to die. 'Wind style: drilling bullets jutsu!" The sound nin shouted as he brought his hands up. They both had holes in them, then out of nowhere bullets made of wind started rushing towards naruto.

"You threatened me and my woman for that I can't let you live. 'Ice style: black dragon jutsu'!" Naruto cried out as he pulled his hand back as if to make a chidori. Instead of lightning a miniature black dragon head engulfed naruto's hand. It was solid black with red eyes and mouth. Pushing it out like a punch a giant black dragon came from his hand and charged towards the sound nin. When the two jutsu met the wind bullets bounced right off naruto's black dragon. As the black dragon continued it caught the surprised sound nin by surprise. When the jutsu hit the sound nin was instantly frozen, then he shattered when he hit the tournament wall. Naruto smiled then walled up to the victors both where his girlfriend yugito was relaxing.

After the crowd from all the other villages except konoha started cheering naruto smiled. 'That is what I was meant for, not the constant hate these worthless leaf ninja give me.' Thought naruto.

The rest of the tournament was dull. Samui defeated temari with her lightning ninjutsu and carful strategy. Sasuke didn't even show up for his fight with omio, but was allowed special treatment and was advanced to the next fight. Kankuro surrendered to garaa even before he got into the ring. Karui was out smarted by shikamara but was able to pull off a win, because of the poison she had put on her kunia. Now the matches were being reconfigured.

"Ok contestants the next line up is going to be as followed.

Naruto vs sasuke

Yugito vs garaa

Omio vs karui

Will naruto and sasuke please come down to the arena floor."

Naruto stood beside the proctor for ten minutes before kakashi and sasuke appeared.

"You are we" but stopped as he dodged a wind infused kunia that was aimed for his head.

"Naruto attacking another leaf ninja without cause is grounds for treason" kakashi tried to scold naruto, but was on rewarded with a crappy excuse.

"Oh I'm sorry 'sense' I thought I was being attacked since there were two of you" spoke naruto with extreme sarcasm.

Kakashi couldn't blame naruto for hating him, but he was sure he would be able to make it up to him.

"Kakashi leave the arena or your students will be disqualified" spoke the proctor in a firm voice.

Kakashi nodes his head and body flicked away.

"Ha dobe now that I've been training with an ambu captain I know I've surpassed you. Now I will kill you for having the eyes of my clan!" Sasuke spoke with conviction.

Everyone except a few leaf shinobi and all of the leaf citizens were appalled at what the boy said. The leaf civilians on the other hand were thrilled.

"Hmm so you were able to evolve your sharingan to the two tome stage. Looks like your still two steps behind me." Naruto said with a smirk.

Sasuke was angry "what do you mean two steps you only have the three tome form of the sharingan!" Cried sasuke.

"Who said that?" Spoke naruto as he smirked at sasuke's face.

"It's impossible! You can't have it! You lie you don't have the mangekyou sharingan!" Cried sasuke. He was nervous now. If naruto had the same eyes as itachi, then he could use that horrible genjutsu.

"Oh but i do, and I'm more then willing to show you what they do." Naruto said as he slowly closed his eyes.

"No. He wouldn't use that on a comrade, would he?" Kakashi spoke to himself.

Slowly naruto opened his eyes. These eyes however weren't your normal sharingan. No, these had a black background with a blood red eight edged gear inside the middle.

"No! It's impossible! how did you get those eyes?" Sasuke shouted in fear and desperation.

"Why would I tell a weakling like you?" Naruto said with a smile. The feeling he was getting from making that pain in the ass sasuke squirm felt good. In front of all these people naruto's eyes felt even more powerful then normal. Now he knew he could finally complete his susanoo.

Grinning naruto spoke one word."SUSANOO!" Instantly a giant spectral warrior appeared. It was sapphire blue in color and had four large arms matching its four horns.

'Its finally complete naruto thought. Then out of the blue naruto could feel his eyes change. They felt better, there was no longer any pain, and the susanoo wasn't taking up even a fraction of the chakra it usually did.

As naruto opened his eyes he examined his susanoo. It was a deep sapphire blue, with some black samurai armor all over it. The only places you saw the blue anymore was at the places the armor met. (The susanoo basically looks like the Amidamara from shaman king.)Over all it looked very intimidating.

"What the hell is that?" Shouted sasuke

"You really know nothing about the mangekyou sharingan do you? This is the third technique of the mangekyou, the susanoo!" Said naruto with a smirk. He could see sasuke trembling and he was loving it.

"Is that why your eyes have that second design in them?" Ask sasuke.

'Second design?' Naruto thought. Naruto then created a small hand sized ice mirror and looked into it. What he saw shocked him. In the center of the gear design was a red square that appeared to be in motion.'what does it mean? Wait! Itachi said that there was a level after the mangekyou! So this is the eternal mangekyou sharingan? Hmmm well I have to admit its a lot better then mangekyou, at least now I don't feel like I'm on fire every time I use there technique's.' thought naruto to himself.

"What are you doing? And what's with your eyes?" Demanded sasuke.

Naruto was about to reply, but then suddenly feathers started to fall from the sky.

'Hmm this is the technique 'temple of nirvana'. So that's how they plan to slow down all of these ninja.' Thought naruto as he deactivated his Susanoo.

Naruto we got to go, this is the perfect to escape."shouted kin.

"On my was." Was naruto's only reply.

"Wait you didn't answer my question! What is with your eyes?" Demanded sasuke.

Looking back at sasuke, naruto said one word. 'Tsukuyomi', then sasuke's eyes became dull, and finally he passed out.

'Hope you like being chased by a horde of fan boys for the next forty eight hours haha.' Naruto thought maniacally.

Following killer bee, both him, tayuya, kin, and the kumo team made there escape.

As they ran through the battle torn streets of konoha, naruto saw his old apartment come into sight. Running inside, naruto grabbed everything he thought important. Mostly jutsu and other things he copied over the times he broke into the Uchiha library. The scroll that held all of the other scrolls was huge. It was about the same size as summoning contract. After grabbing that naruto and gang made there way for the north entrance. They had no resistance getting out since the gate guards were fighting sound nin. When they were about a mile out they herd a defining roar. Looking back they saw Shikaku attacking the village.

"Looks like the red head let Shikaku out to cause more destruction." Said a serious killer bee.

"They got exactly what they deserved in my opinion, but I do feel bad for that garaa kid since now Shikaku has complete control." Said naruto

"It's not definite. He could regain control eventually, but it will take a while." Spoke a sad yugito.

Wrapping his arms around her waist naruto whispered in her ear. 'Hey I know he's like you, but we can't help him like this. We have to get back to kumo and then we can offer Suna biju training for him. That way he can have complete control over his biju.' Whispered naruto in yugito's ear.

This made yugito smile. She knew naruto didn't judge her for being a jinchiriki. The people of kumo didn't either, since she was always treated like a princess in kumo, but like all powerful people, the civilians held a glint of fear in there eyes. It was a look people got when the were talking to someone with massive amounts of power. But not naruto, no he held her, kissed her, and laughed with her, and never once had a look of fear in his eyes. All his eyes held were love and affection.

"Your right. Ill talk to the Raikage about sending a letter to Suna to help the poor boy." Spoke yugito.

"Common this mushy shit ain't getting us to cloud any fucking faster!" Shouted a jealous tayuya.

Walking up to tayuya, naruto leaned down and kissed her on the lips. What she didn't know was that he snaked his arms around her back until she felt him grab her ass. This got a squeak that only naruto could hear sense they were so close.

"Your in such a rush tayuya-chan. Is it that you want to get to our new love nest and get settled in?" Naruto spoke with a grin as he watched tayuya start babbling and turning red.

"Come on you love birds we don't want to be to close to all this fighting." Spoke killer bee as he began to run in the direction of kumo.

"Alright sensie" everyone cried as they began following bee to kumo.

It took a three weeks to get there, because they spent two weeks in the land of snow now called spring rescuing the princess. Naruto took the chance to copy hundreds of snow jutsu and even a few ice. After that they continued there march towards kumo.

Kumo was a beautiful place, with beautiful buildings carved into the mountain faces. It had clouds touching the tops of the mountains, and had many bridges connecting mountain to mountain.

As they continued there walk, they came upon a giant mountain with the symbol of lightning on the top of it

"This must be the Raikage's office" naruto spoke out load.

"Yeap this is were my brother does all his kage things. I don't see why he wanted the job, but I guess being stressed out and yelling at people is somthing he enjoys." Shrugged bee as he continued his walk.

As they made there way to meet the Raikage, naruto saw a beautiful dark skinned woman with white hair. When they approached she gave a warm smile and introduced herself as mabui. She was apparently the Raikage's assistant. After ushering them in naruto caught her checking him out. This made naruto smile. 'Maybe the girls wouldn't mind just one more girl haha' nauto laughed to himself as he pictured how beaten tayuya and karui would leave him for suggesting that.

The meeting with the Raikage went better then he had hoped for. He agreed to make naruto's Ice release bloodline an official bloodline of kumo. He also gave him an entire mountain to be used as a clan house, along with making it legal for naruto to marry however many women he wanted. This made naruto and all the girls present happy. The Raikage caught on to this and inquired why the three femal kumo ninja were so happy. When they told him that they had been dating naruto for the las two months the Raikage was shock.

"Haha naruto my boy you sure have a way with women if you were able to catch all three of the future ice queens all by yourself" laughed the Raikage.

After dodging the three female cloud ninja the Raikage ask if naruto would need anything else.

"There is one thing I'm going to have to tell you Raikage-sama. When I turn sixteen I am going after itachi Uchiha." Spoke naruto with absolute conviction in his voice.

This shocked the Raikage. "Why are you so help bent on going after one of the most dangerous ninja in the world?" Asked the Raikage.

"When I was a child I was always hated for reasons I'm not sure, even today. I didn't know anything, I didn't have anything either. Then one night itachi broke into my house and started claiming he knew things that nobody else knew or would tell me. He said he knew why I was hated and more importantly, he claimed to know who my parents were. I don't know if you know what it's like to grow up complete hated and alone, but I do, and the hope of finding my family one day was the only thing that kept me going until recently. Now I have the love of five of the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on. But even still I got to know, who are my parents, did they leave me, are they still alive, or are they dead?" Spoke naruto in a hurt voice.

The Raikage knew trying to stop naruto would have been stupid, so he decided to give him an ultimatum.

"Ok naruto I can see this means a lot to you, but on the off chance you die won't you be wasting the gift your friend haku gave to you. Didn't he want you to continue the yuki clan?" Spoke the Raikage as he watched naruto's reaction.

It took a minute, but finally naruto responded " he never said he wanted me to continue the yuki clan line, but it was implied when he mentioned that I would be able to pass it on to my children. Even so I have to go after itachi, I just have to." Naruto shouted with conviction.

"Naruto I understand how much this means to you, but I'm going to have to give you an ultimatum. If you wish to go after itachi you must have at least one child, or three women pregnant with you child." Spoke the Raikage as a silence fell over the room.

Naruto couldn't believe this. He would never force any of his girls to bare his children just so he could go after itachi. After a few minutes naruto was about to reply, but then mabui spoke.

"Uhmm I know you are having a hard time with this decision, but maybe it wouldn't be so hard if there was a woman in your life ready to bear your children, and was willing to retire from active ninja service to help you raise the child."

"We'll yea that would be best, since I would never try and force the women that I love to do something like that against there will." Spoke naruto with a hint of curiosity in his voice. He wanted to know were she was going with this.

Steeling her nerves, mabui spoke "we'll maybe I have a solution to your problem."

"Oh and what might that be?" Asked naruto.

"We'll maybe you should allow a woman like that into your personal life so that she could bear these children for you and you wouldn't have to worry about any ulterior motives." She spoke as her face heated up.

"Your in love with him ain't you." Spoke a slightly annoyed Samui. She wasn't close enough to naruto's heart as she wanted to be, and wasnt keen on the idea of sharing him with more women.

This stamens caused a big uproar. The girls were hollering, but after an hour they finally reached an agreement.

"We can see the way naruto and mabui look at each other and we can see it was love at first sight so we will allow you to join us." Spoke a rather annoyed Samui.

Over the next four years naruto trained hard, he expanded the yuki clan library by writing down the thousands of jutsu he was able to copy over the years, and got closer to all of his girlfriends, which resulted in them all getting pregnant. After they found out they were pregnant naruto fainted. When he reawakened he went to a jewelry store and bought seven rings. He then asked all six of them to marry him. After a crazy wedding and a very long and pleasurable night naruto became a married man. Now all of his wives last names are yuki, and they couldn't be happier. Nine months later naruto was fifteen holding twelve children with the use of the shadow clone jutsu. Each of his lovely wives gave birth to two children. One boy and one girl. After that naruto devoted most of his time with his wives and children using the shadow clones to train instead.

Finally naruto was sixteen and was ready to find itachi. The kumo tracking teams reported tracking him down to an ancient Uchiha strong hold. Naruto didn't care, he had mastered his eternal mangekyou sharingan, his ice release, and his blaze release bloodlines. He was positive he could best itachi without killing him. As naruto was leaving his six wives came to wish him good luck. After kissing all six of them on the lips in a heated make out session, naruto proceeded to kiss his children on the forehead.

As naruto traveled he caught sight of sasuke fighting some blonde. Sasuke kept shouting out 'where's itachi' but the bomber just ignored him.

'Hmmm so sasuke is after itachi as well. Hmmm well it's to bad he will be to late.' Thought naruto as he continued towards itachi. As he was traveling he saw a boy with zabuza's sword and blue hair. Naruto had seen him in the bingo books before. He was a rogue hozuki clan member. The hozuki clans liquid body technique would be very useful to the yuki clan naruto thought. Taking a detour to his destination naruto appeared in front of the ex hozuki clan member.

"Who are you?" He asked as he went for his sword.

"Nobody you need be worried about remembering." Was the last thing naruto said before going through a few hand signs. 'Ice style: breath of the north' cried naruto as a wave of what looked like mist came out of his mouth, and traced towards him at lightning speeds.

Suigetsu didn't have time to move before the ice started to freeze him solid.

"Hmmm I was expecting more of a challenge, but I guess I'll have to wait for itachi." Said naruto as he approached suigetsu.

When naruto was only a few feet in from of him he locked eyes with suigetsu. Speaking one word 'kotoamataukami' naruto started to extract all the information he would ever want from him.

After he got all of the techniques and theories out of the boy, he started to research sasuke's skill. 'Hmmm he's nowhere near itachi, but if itachi's eyes are as bad as I think they are, and with the extra power of the curse mark, sasuke might just have a chance.' Though naruto.

After taking the Kubikiribōchō, naruto left suigetsu to thaw out on his own, naruto continued his travels towards were itach would be hiding.

About an hour later naruto was walking through some corridors looking for the man who had all the answers to his question. He didn't have to look although out the giant facility since he was a sensor. When he entered he saw itachi lazily sitting upon a seat that resembled a throne.

"Hmmmm. A Uchiha sitting on a throne as if it were a natural thing. How very predictable" spoke naruto in a annoyed voice. He hoped itachi wasn't like sasuke.

"So after eight long years you finally have come seeking the answers that have been eating you alive all your life." Said itachi in his usual monotone voice. "Tell me did you do as I asked? Did you obtain eyes like mine?" Itachi spoke as his eyes morphed into the mangekyou.

Silently naruto morphed his as well. Naruto thought he saw a small smile, but dismissed it as an illusion.

"So you have surpassed me and now have the eternal mangekyou sharingan. I must say I'm very impressed." Spoke itachi.

"I don't understand why I have it though. I broke into the Uchiha clan estate and read through all the information on the sharingan, mangekyou, and eternal mangekyou, and out of everything i read I can't understand why my eyes became eternal." Spoke naruto with confusion in his voice.

"I'm suprised at you naruto. I thought you were smarter then that." Itachi spoke in his always the same monotone voice.

"What do you mean?" This time naruto's voice was filled with curiosity.

"I meant I figured you would have guessed the eyes I implanted in you had already awakened the mangekyou." Said itachi.

"I did think of that in one of my theories, but wouldn't it of just been the same shape as it was before you somehow rest them? It also doesn't explain the second design I received." Spoke naruto in an agitated voice at being belittled.

"Hmm I guess I shouldn't of assumed you would have figured it out. You had no clue about the jutsu or the eyes I implanted in you after all." Spoke itachi.

"So it was that strange jutsu you used on my eyes right before I passed out that made all of this possible." Spoke naruto in an accusing voice.

"Yes that jutsu I used was based on one of tsunade senjus jutsu that I altered to meet my own needs. I replaced your eyes with two sharingan eyes that already had the mangekyou. Then i suppressed there powers until they were completely sealed. Next I merged the eyes to your body so they would be able to activate and deactivate. This way you could build up you own sharingan instead of relying on the power if an already matured one. I made it so that when you fully mastered your mangekyou, if you ever activated it, then the seal on the first mangekyou sharingan that had been suppressed would then release. When your mangekyou met the other mangekyou three things could have happened. One they would cancel each other out leaving you with just the regular sharingan. Second one would win out over the other, and you would be stuck with just one mangekyou form. Finally is what seemed to happen though. The two mangekyou sharingan's met and were compatible enough to merge creating an entirely new mangekyou sharingan. I also used your desire to find out about your family to make you get stronger by acting as a catalyst for your motivation." Itachi spoke I'm a way that made him sound like some kind of puppet master.

Naruto was shocked. He was played this entire time by the man he wished to beat. The only thing keeping him from attacking itachi in blind rage was because even though itach was in a weakened state, he was still monumentally powerful.

Having enough of the conversation naruto starts going through hand signs. 'Ice style: ice prison technique' shouted naruto as he hit his hand on the ground. As soon as he did this ice started traveling towards itachi at break neck spears.

Seeing the ice coming itachi goes through his own hand signs. 'Fire style: great fireball jutsu' cries as a giant ball of flames shoots out of his mouth, and hits the oncoming ice.

When the fireball and ice prison jutsu meet, the ice jutsu just keep on going, barely melted at all by itachi's fireball.

Seemingly caught by surprise by this, itachi is quickly encased in ice. As soon as this happens though the image of itachi breaks down in to crows. As the crows circle over head naruto starts to get activated.

"Itach stop playing! You know genjutsu of this kind won't work on me, so come out and fight me!" Yelled naruto.

"Hmmm well it does appear your sharingan can see through my illusions. I guess I will have to torcher you in reality this time." Spoke a monotone itachi.

"Hmm you have talked enough. Unless you are answering my questions I'm done talking. I have better things to do then deal with your twisted games!" Shouted naruto as he began going through hand signs.

'ice style: swallow storm style' shouted naruto as a frenzy of ice shaped bird started to chase itachi.

'Hmm so they act like a homing devise huh. Well let's see how they like this.' Itach thought as he went through a few hand signs. 'fire style: multi fire jutsu' shouted itachi as hundreds of small fireballs destroyed the oncoming ice technique.

Just as itachi was feeling a little safer without those oncoming ice swallows chasing him, he suddenly felt his arm go numb. Looking down he saw naruto holding his arm. But this naruto had light blue skin, with pieces of ice stuck to his body. Quickly yanking his arm out of naruto's grasp, itachi created some distance between them.

"So itachi how did you like my subzero technique?" Laughed naruto.

"That's a very interesting jutsu. I still can't figure out how your using ice release, but Iv never heard of the yuki clan using a technique like that." Itachi spoke calmly. On the inside however his mind was racing. He couldn't use his left arm for a while and that jutsu made taijutsu almost useless. He didn't have his sword with him so kenjutsu was out, along with genjutsu. He didn't know much fuin jutsu, and couldn't weave signs with only one arm. That ment he was left with one weapon left in his arsenal, and he was sure naruto had already mastered his mangekyou, and its techniques.

Sighing itach spoke 'Amaterasu!'

Thinking quick naruto went through several hand signs. 'Ice style: ice dome jutsu' cried naruto. It was all he needed. As soon as the ice some went up naruto jumped away from the flames.

Going through more hand signs naruto yelled 'ice style: world covered in frost jutsu' as soon as naruto's hands hit the ground everything started to freeze. The wall, the floor, everything inside and outside the Uchiha strong hold within a mile radius froze over.

Quickly naruto took off. He knew he would have the advantage in speed and terrain if he used that jutsu. As naruto skated around on the ice itachi kept trying to burn him the the 'Amaterasu', but to no avail. Naruto could see itachi was having a hard time standing. That was until he herd itach yell out the mangekyou's final technique.

'Susanoo' cried itachi as a red spectral figure appeared around itachi with a ethereal shield and a first sword. When naruto saw the sword and shield he understood why itachi still thought he could win.

Naruto could have activated his mangekyou and beat down itachi's, but wanted to win using his ice release. Going through several hand signs naruto cried out 'ice style: multi frozen golems jutsu'. After he did this five giant golems made of ice appeared. They were about the same size as itachi's susanoo, but moved slower.

Itachi saw the golems coming and tried to destroy all of them. He was able to cut down two but the other three got inside his guard. He was able to keep the two in the front at bay with his shield, but the one behind him was doing some serious damage. Passing his sword to another had itachi was able to cut down the three remaining golems. He was about to return to his fight, but stopped when he saw naruto.

Naruto while itachi was distracted, used his ice to make a sword. When the golem made a crack in itachi's susanoos armor, naruto quickly slipped inside the crack and place the blade at itachi's throat.

When itachi saw he was beaten he allowed his susanoo to fall. Reverting his eyes to normal, itachi surrendered.

"Now your going to answer all of my questions. Why am I so hated in the hidden leaf, who are my parents, and why did you give me these eye?" Naruto demanded.

Sighing itachi began telling naruto the truth. " the reason your so hated naruto is because when you were born, the fourth hokage sealed the nine tailed fox inside of you. The reason you can't hear it is because he sealed the foxes mind inside the death god until you die, and it reclaims its power.

Your parents are the same ones who sealed the nine tailed fox inside of you. Kushina uzumaki the princess of the recently destroyed country of uzushiogakure. Your father naruto is minato namikaze, the fourth hokage of the hidden leaf village. Your god father is the toad sanin jariah who decided to let you live in an orphanage rather then let some kid cramp his style with the ladies. Your god mother was tsunade senju, the slug sanin, but she was almost impossible to track sense all she does is drink and gamble her life away. Your unofficial god brother was kakashi hatake, but he was so lazy that he never got around to taking care of you. finally the hokage was a type of grandfather for you, but in his later years had no back bone to stand up to the council and allowed you to live the life you were forced to live.

Finally the reason I replaced your eyes with the ones you have today was a request from my best friend shisui. He was always forced to live in the shadows, because of the clan, but he dreamed of becoming a big name shinobi. Right before I killed him to gain the mangekyou sharingan he made one final request. He asked me to find someone who would make his eyes famous since that was the kind of things shisui cared about. I chose you because you had the pedigree for it, you had the drive to become a big name, and you were humble because of the way you grew up."itachi spoke. He could see the emotions running through naruto's eyes. Hate, anger, hurt, sorrow, so many negative emotions were running through his face that itachi wondered if he would explode.

Naruto lowered his head and allowed the tears to flow. 'They all knew what would happen if they sealed that monster inside of me, and yet they did it anyways. They didn't even leave me with anyone reliable so I wouldn't be alone. They all just abandoned me! Well I don't need them, I have the love of six angels and twelve children. I have all of kumo's respect. I will one day become the Raikage and show konoha they made a mistake a out me. After all the greatest form of revenge is success.' Naruto thought to himself.

Slowly naruto raised his head, and lowered his sword. "Thank you for all you have done for me itachi. I highly doubt we ever meet again, but if you ever need a place to stay look me up in kumo. Ill be more than happy to put you up for a few day, and I doubt my wives will mind you very much either." Naruto said in a honest voice before he started walking in the direction of kumo.

Itachi was left stunned. He hadn't herd that much kindness directed at him since he and shisui were talking last. Smiling to himself itachi went to rest up for the arrival of sasuke. 'At least I was able to make one persons life better before I died',thought itachi.

As naruto continued his long march back to kumo he couldn't help feel the sting of betrayal he recieced from all those who were suppose to love him before he met kin and tayuya. 'They don't deserve me. I have a great life in kumo so they no longer concern me.' Naruto thought as he continued to think about his angels and the children they made together. The memories made him want to rush home even faster.

As naruto was running he saw a man slightly older than himself lying on the forest floor white as a gost. Stopping naruto dropped down and checked his pulse.'hmmm he's still alive, but only barley. There's a town around hear that might have a medic that could cure him. As he picked the man up he noticed he had two red markings on his head. 'A Kaguya! I thought they were all whipped out during the purges in kiri. Almost all of the clans got away with minor damage except the Yuki and Kaguya. He must be like haku, and be the last of his clan.' Thought naruto as he realized this guy waged a ton. 'Why is he so heavy... Wait I did hear that the Kaguya had a rare bloodline that popped up every few generations. He must have it. No wonder he's so heavy.' Naruto thought as he brought him to the village nearby that was located in the heart of tea country.

As naruto approached the village he made a hundred clones to go and search for a doctor. After a while he found one with ninja training.

After naruto brought him to the doctor he explained about his clan, the bloodline, and everything else he knew about the man. After the doctor examined the Kaguya he told naruto there wasn't anything he could do, but keep him hear and try and keep him alive. Naruto sighed and nodded his head.

After leaving naruto went into a local bar to get a drink to calm his nerves. 'I hope I can find a way to save the guy. I'm sure he would love kumo, and it would be a good way to atone for killing haku.' Naruto thought sadly.

As naruto was having a few drinks he caught sight of two women. One with ample breasts and blond hair, and the other had dark hair and nice sized breasts. What caught his attention was what the dark haired woman called the blonde.

"Tsunade-sama you shouldn't be getting drunk in the middle of the day!" Cried the brunet.

"Oh stop being a cry baby and live it up a little shizune." Spoke tsunade.

Naruto wanted to kill the woman right there, but decided she could be useful. 'I herd she was the best medic in the world. She could probably save the last Kaguya. And if she refuses then I will just go looking through her mind with my 'kotoamataukami'. Naruto thought.

Walking over to the blond naruto made his presensce known, "hehemm hello I couldn't help, but over hear you were tsunade senju. I was wondering if you could heal a friend of mine, I'd pay you handsomely of coarse." Naruto spoke politely carful to make sure no venom came into his voice.

"Sorry brat but I don't heal nobody anymore, so get lost!" Shouted tsunade.

"Tsunade that was so rude. You didn't have to be so mean about it." Cried shizune.

"Don't worry it's alright is she won't do it herself ill just take the knowledge for myself, and heal my friend myself." Stated naruto with absolute confidence.

"Ohh yea and how is a brat like you going to 'take' the information you need.' Tsunade started to get into a fighting stance. What happened next shocked her. Naruto started laughing.

"Oh your to funny tsunade, but if you really wanted to know this is how,'susanoo' naruto cried and in a blur had both shizune and tsunade in his susanoo's hands.

"What is this tsunade!" Shizune asked although was a little scared.

"This is the ultimate technique of the mangekyou sharingan, the 'Susanoo'." Spoke tsunade. She knew she was in a bind. She could probably fight her way out of the susanoo's grip, but that would still leave shizune who had yet to start learning her super strength technique.

"Do you honestly think you can threaten me to heal your friend?" Asked tsunade as she tried to think of a way to escape.

"No. I have a fourth technique that is unique to my mangekyou. It's called the 'kotoamatsukami' it allows me to go through people memories and relive them if I wish. I can also alter, completely erase memories, and so much more. I can also implant suggestions, or even commands and you would follow them to the letter without any form of resistance whatsoever." Spoke naruto in a ominous voice.

After hearing that tsunade was afraid if what he said was true, he could turn her into his own personal cum dump and she would never deny him, or put up a fight. She didn't want to know what he would do to her if she didn't do as he told her. Her thought process stopped when she herd him continue to speak.

"Even though your a complete waist of space and a failure as a human being you still have a use to me. Do not think that will let you off if you try anything funny. Now your going to heal, and cure my companion and if you give me any lip ill give your companion a command to get fucked by every man in the city until you do as I say." Naruto said in a dead serious voice.

Shizune was frightened she didn't want to be controlled by this man, and she defiantly didn't want to lose her virginity like that. Looking over at her sensie for help, she could see the pain his words about her had hurt. She could also see the concern she had for shizune. Shizune sighed in relief when she here her sensie's next words.

"Ok bring me to the patient." Tsunade said in a defeated tone.

"Alright but just remember try anything, and you both will become the playthings of the next group of bandits I come across." Naruto threatened as he let he susanoo dissipate.

Nodding her head, she and shizune, began to walk in the direction of the hospital. When they got there they were shocked to find the patient was a Kaguya. And not just any Kaguya but one with the legendary dead bone pules bloodline. After a twelve hours of surgery tsunade came out looking ragged.

"He should be fine now. It was very difficult to get past that bone armor, but once I did it wast that difficult. I suggest you let him rest for about week before taking him, wherever you going to." Said tsunade.

"I would say thank you, but I had to threaten you and your friend with some very disturbing things before you complied to help save someone's life, so now I don't believe you deserve it." Spoke naruto in a cold voice.

Sighing and nodding tsunade made her way to her apparent, but stopped in the door.

"Why do you hate me so much. I know I have many enemy's, but I don't know what I did to deserve your hate." Spoke tsunade in a sad voice.

"Sixteen years ago you became a god mother, but instead of giving that child a warm and loving home like all new born children deserve, you left him in a village that hated his very existence to be tormented and abused beyond hope of repair, just so you could go gamble and drink your life away." Spoke naruto in a dead voice before walking away.

It all made sence now. He was that naruto. The boy kushina had asked her to be the god mother of. She was so happy when she was asked, because it felt like she had a family again. That all changed though when the nine tailed attacked the village killing kushina in the process. Saritobi had asked her to take care of the boy, but she refused so that she could wallow in self pity. 'Pathetic' thought tsunade, referring to herself. She could only imagine what the boy went through growing up, and it all could have been avoided if she had just taken little naruto with her.

"In sorry." Whispered tsunade, as she looked naruto in the eye's.

"Yea. Sorry makes fifteen and a half years of hell, so much better." Spoke naruto, as he walked out of the room.

Tsunade hung her head, and went to the bar. She couldn't believe yet again she let down her family. Dan, her brother, kushina, and finally naruto.

Sent from my iPhone


End file.
